Algunas cosas dulces
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Como "honeymoon," "I love you", bizcochos, chocolates, y otras cosas del día de San Valentín.


_Los personajes son de Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

Algunas cosas dulces

.

.

.

Catorce de febrero y los comercios se teñían de rojo amor y por las calles llovían corazones de todas las formas y colores. Hanabi no salió hacia esa área de la ciudad, había ordenado sus chocolates desde el 2 de febrero y el día anterior, el 13, le habían llegado por la noche para asegurar que se mantuvieran lo más frescos posibles. La mesa del comedor estaba repleta, sostenía una pirámide de bolsitas de celofán adornadas, pequeños ositos de peluche que sostenían corazones en sus manitas, globos estridentes, cintas rojas y rosadas, cajetas de corazones y cajetas cuadradas que en la tapa engrandecían los chocolates que venían adentro. La mañana del catorce de febrero Hanabi se había levantado temprano. El día anterior había puesto la alarma para la hora en que sabía que su casa aún reposaba en un día de descanso, pero la emoción era tanta que en realidad sintió que había pretendido tener los ojos cerrados durante toda la noche, esperando que sonara el celular. Se bañó, se vistió pero aún no para salir, y a la primera persona que felicitó fue a su hermana adorada. A las seis treinta Hinata todavía dormía, faltaría media hora para que se levantase a su hora acostumbrada, y en el umbral de la rendija de su puerta Hanabi la contempló mordiéndose la sonrisa que llevaba por dentro. Entró sigilosamente y se metió entre las sábanas de Hinata, que dormía de espaldas a la puerta y se movió un poco al sentir la presencia extranjera, pero no fue hasta que Hanabi la arrulló y la abrazó y la apretujó entre sus piernas también que Hinata empezó a despertar. «Neeeee-sama, ¡feliz San Valentín!» El cabello de Hinata olía demasiado rico, se lo había lavado la noche anterior y perfumaba su almohada y el interior cálido de las sábanas; Hanabi querría quedarse ahí para siempre, pero se incorporó sobre su codo para ver a su hermana abrir los ojos. Así, el catorce de febrero Hinata despertó desorientada y al abrir los ojos lo primero que entrevió fue la cara de Hanabi, que sonreía como un sol, y la miraba, expectante. Hinata se incorporó, restregándose los ojos, «Feliz San Valentín, Hanabi», apartando avergonzada su rostro aún adormilado. Cuando entornó los ojos en definitiva, vio dos cajas gigantescas de chocolate en su mesita de noche. El sol no acababa de salir, y por las cortinas se colaban rayos de cielo gris que hablaban de silencio. Finalmente Hinata sonrió a su hermana, una sonrisa de madrugada, todavía con rastros de sueño, pero con los ojos apacibles que había tenido siempre. Hanabi rebotaba sobre el colchón al borde de la cama y se abalanzó sobre su cuello para desearle un feliz San Valentín, otra vez. Hinata le correspondió con debilidad. Momentos después, observaba a Hanabi saliendo de su cuarto con las mismas energías, apuntando a las cajas de chocolate; ambas eran del chocolate destinado a las familias, y una era para Naruto-kun. Por cuidar de ella, de Hinata. Hinata todavía se sentía abrumada cuando acabó de leer la breve nota, pero por fortuna Hanabi ya había salido de su habitación.

Cuando bajó la cocina ya estaba en movimiento, y aunque aún en el silencio incómodo de la mañana, Hanabi les deseó un feliz San Valentín al par de chefs y les dio las gracias por cocinar para ella y su familia. De la montaña del comedor rebuscó dos bolsitas y la entregó a cada uno. A su padre lo encontró entrando en el comedor, la noche anterior se había retirado a su habitación antes que llegara el cargamento y ahora observaba las piezas con detenimiento y curiosidad. Lo sabía porque monitoreaba la tarjeta de Hanabi de cuando en cuando y a final de mes, pero una descripción de factura era una cosa y otra muy distinta era ver aquel aparejo con vida. Hanabi corría de la cocina y se detuvo en seco al verle, sonrió, con una emoción exponencial, y se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

—¡Padre! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Hiashi no podía contener la emoción de la hija. Reaccionó apenas, llevaba la tableta bajo el brazo y la colocó en la mesa para palmear rodear la espalda de Hanabi también. Hanabi reía y le apretujaba tanto que podría sacarle los pulmones, Hiashi sonrió con ligereza y le acarició el cabello a su hija.

—Feliz San Valentín, Hanabi.

Quizás ni le escuchó. Se había separado con la misma presteza y de entre el montón de bolsitas, peluches y cajas, sacó una pequeña, chocolate negro y sin azúcar, y en la tarjeta había escrito "Papa" en katakana y al lado había un dibujo de una carita destilando tanta emoción como la suya propia. Hanabi también le había comprado un gran arreglo de rosas blancas. Tenía una tarjeta al igual que los chocolates, decía para el mejor padre del mundo. Cuando Hiashi alzó la vista Hanabi le miraba. No tenía la alegría eufórica de hace unos momentos, ni el coraje para volverlo a abrazar, pero de igual manera lo hizo, esta vez con más calma y prudencia; Hiashi lo agradeció.

Hanabi también le había comprado chocolates a Neji, a su tío Hizashi, a su abuelo (rellenos de menta y con sabor a café), a Kō y a Natsu, que ahora salían y que habían cuidado de ella y de Hinata cuando eran más pequeñas, a Tokuma y a Hoheto, a quienes ya no veía tan a menudo, a los socios de la familia que aparecieron aquel día por las oficinas y a varios funcionarios otros que se encontró en el camino. Después de recibirla Neji se contagió un poco de su espíritu desbordante, qué día tan precioso para regalar a quienes más quieres, opinaba Hanabi, y para su asombro Neji había puesto el trineo a sus servicios, Hanabi llevaba sus regalos en una enorme bolsa de tela roja y florecillas rosa, adornado con cintas y lazos y corazones de hilo y mensajes de amor en letras doradas; y aquello era como una versión parodiada de la Navidad, pero aún mejor y acaso más noble. Se había puesto un vestido cóctel para a las oficinas de su padre, estaba muy elegante y bien vestida pese a que el día empezaba apenas, saludó a su padre primero, que se sorprendió al ver al inesperado ayudante que cargaba con la bolsa rosa de Hanabi, y fue por las oficinas entregando cada bolsita o cajetilla de bombones con una inclinación educada, agradeciendo su trabajo duro y el tiempo que llevaban sirviendo al Grupo Kaiten y sonreía entusiasta, las personas no se lo esperaban, especialmente los ejecutivos de menor rango, el día de San Valentín ocurría en las calles pero las paredes del imponente edificio eran casi impermeables.

Neji-nii-san la llevó a almorzar. Usualmente no hablaba demasiado, sus sabias y sucintas conversaciones las tenía siempre con Hinata; pero era el día de San Valentín, Hanabi era toda sonrisas y energías y el amor parecía inflarle el pecho. Le contó que casi olvida desayunar esa mañana si no fuese porque vio a su padre y a Hinata-nee-sama sentados a la mesa, incómodos tras la enorme pila de dulces y cintas rimbombantes, cuando había bajado a empacar. Neji charló amenamente también pero puso cara contrita cuando Hanabi rebuscó en su trillado bolso, que con el transcurrir del día reducía considerablemente en tamaño, y colocó sobre la mesa tres cajas de chocolate idénticas, una encima de la otra, y le hizo prometer que se las daría a Lee-san, Tenten-san, y a Gai-sensei. Hanabi se carcajeó de su expresión pero aclaró que hablaba en serio. No le importaba si Neji-nii-san se empeñaba en aclararles que no había sido él, sino la hermana de Hinata, quien los mandaba; Lee-san, Tenten-san, y Gai-sensei merecían sentirse apreciados aquel día. Finalmente la llevó a una plaza. Hanabi había comprado chocolates para todas sus amigas del colegio y algunas bolsas de dulces y galletas por si se topaba con gente respetada mas no cercana. Encontrarlas no fue fácil, algunas tenían novio, pero les fueron refiriendo las unas a las otras donde se habían visto por última vez aquel día. Hanabi las abrazó a todas, se tomaron fotos pero ella no apareció, porque su padre no le permitía redes sociales. Recibió chocolates también, comieron los dulces en grupo y fueron al karaoke. Por entonces no quedaban muchos más obsequios y los que faltaban por entregar los había metido en su bolso de mano. El rojo, el brillante y enamoradizo, lo tendió en el asiento trasero del auto de Neji al bajar. Entremezclado en su grupo de amigos había un chico de su clase que se le declaró. Hanabi no lo había sospechado cuando la llamó un momento, pero cuando la alejó de las demás personas tratando de apartarla supo el funesto destino que se aproximaba. Aun así se consternó y no supo qué decirle. El muchacho era moreno y larguirucho, no sonreía demasiado, pero trató de disimular con todas sus fuerzas cuando Hanabi le rechazó. Lo sentía mucho por él. Lo sentía tanto. Le dio las gracias por los chocolates y aceptó dar un paseo con él. Charlaron con ciertos tropiezos, Hanabi le hizo hablar de sí mismo para conocerle mejor y ella habló de sí misma también con el mismo propósito. Hasta que él le agradeció el buen rato y quiso marcharse. Hanabi suspiró cuando se hubo ido, miró al cielo nublado y se sostuvo el estómago con ambas manos. Se hacía tarde.

En el camino de regreso a casa se encontró con su senpai. Su relación con el senpai era complicada; él era alto, jugaba en el equipo de baloncesto, cruzaban palabras en los pasillos y a veces charlaban en los recesos, y por supuesto, les gustaba a varias de sus compañeras. Senpai era amistoso e inteligente, y parecía casi ridículo que se ajustara al cliché de los mangas, pero así era. A su lado Hanabi siempre había tenido la rara impresión de ser una mujer _petite_ y muy afeminada, como un envase que después soltaba. Fue agradable encontrarse con él en este día, le hizo conversación amistosa y la hizo sonreír en un par de ocasiones. Fue agradable, porque senpai tenía mucha más confianza en sí mismo que aquel chico de su clase, y cuando se le declaró con otra caja de bombones la situación no fue tan incómoda. Senpai no había esperado que ella los aceptara, sabía que el sentimiento no era mutuo; Hanabi por un momento quiso corresponderle. Senpai le dijo que se relajara, que nada pasaba. ¿Pero, cómo sería verlo de ahora en adelante en los pasillos? Acaso dejaría de hablarle. Neji ya no estaba con ella, la había dejado en aquella plaza con sus amigas, así que Hanabi también pasó un rato con su senpai. Después de la declaración fallida siguieron hablando como si no hubiese ocurrido. Al despedirse sucedió lo inevitable y se vieron a los ojos. Hanabi no pudo besarlo. Simplemente no pudo. Una sensación de ardor y culpa abrasadora le atizaron el estómago. Senpai se separó. Le dijo que estaba hermosa y se despidió con una sonrisa triste, agitando la mano en el aire. Hanabi volvió a casa y se tiró sobre el sofá.

Solo después reparó en el olor tibio. Se incorporó con toda su pesadez encima y fue hasta el comedor; ahí había una caja abierta, con rayas de colores pasteles, y dentro toda una amalgama de dulces, chocolates, _cupcakes_ y _brownies_. Hanabi apenas miró el interior. Tomó asiento cerca de la caja, se echó sobre la mesa y miró la silenciosa caja de reojo. De repente, la dura realidad fue cayendo alrededor suyo, implacable como una fortaleza. Lo entendió incluso antes de pensarlo. Vio la caja, su hermana debió haber pasado toda la mañana horneándolos para Naruto; ahora debería estar alistándose. Hanabi solo tenía una cajita más que entregar, solo una, y estaba en su habitación, escondida y arreglada con motivos de amor y la ocasión; pero la imagen volvía con demasiada fuerzas como si la tuviera ahí entre sus manos. Inevitablemente la colocaba al lado de la caja y la veía como un trozo ridículo de plástico, a diferencia del regalo de su hermana. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? No era _honmei-choco_ , no era chocolate preparado en casa que contenía todo el amor de una persona. No era cálido, como el esfuerzo de Hinata-nee-sama. No era especial. No era singular, era parte de una producción en masa. Solo era chocolate comercial que vendían en las tiendas. ¿Qué hacer? Había escogido el día con relativa antelación, y mucho después de haber creído que estaba segura de lo que sentía; San Valentín no tenía nada de especial, pero era la excusa perfecta para darle un obsequio, algo que pudiera tener aparte de sus sentimientos desechables. Había estado decidida a hacerlo, y ahora creía que era mejor tomar una siesta y evitarse esa clase de problemas. Las estadísticas tampoco auguraban nada sólido, y Hanabi había sentido la necesidad científica de recurrir a ellas, pero no lo había hecho porque las estadísticas eran demasiado deprimentes: ¿cuánto duraban las parejas formadas en una ocasión tan superflua? Seguramente muy poco. Y había tantas cosas dejadas al azar y en su contra. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera a encontrarlo en ese mismo lugar. Después de todo, era el día de San Valentín y las personas estaban con sus seres amados. Desde que la idea germinó, Hanabi había fantaseado con lo que pasaría después de verlo, las palabras que usaría, la forma en que le daría los chocolates, la sonrisa inconsciente que recibiría a cambio. Pero era muy posible ir y no encontrar a nadie, ir, y quedar con la satisfacción de que tuvo la intención de hacerlo mas no se había dado, y en su momento había decidido que aquello también estaría bien. Además, ¿no había rechazado ella dos veces ya? Tal vez fuera rechazada. Cuando tomó la decisión de hacerlo hoy no le había importado, pero ahora tal vez sí le importara.

En fin, subió a su cuarto sin estar muy convencida aun pero si se iba a ir tenía que ser antes que Hinata bajara y volviera a recordarle la caja infame. Se cambió rápidamente, se puso algo más casual y menos ostentoso, dejó los zapatos altos y se retocó el polvo de las mejillas aunque olvidó los labios. De salida, la caja todavía estaba en el comedor y adentro los dulces enfriando. Hanabi tomó un _cupcake,_ le dio un mordisco y se encaminó a la estación de trenes.

.

* * *

Ordenar los hechos y razones que precedieron a esa tarde de San Valentín podría, como todo lo relacionado con el tiempo de los hombres, ser una tarea titánica en la que salen ramajes imprevistos que ayudan a entender la cronología en proceso. La mayoría de las relaciones, sean de la índole que fueren y sean de la intensidad o relevancia que fueren, tienen comienzos inciertos y olvidables para los sujetos que la protagonizan. La vida de Hanabi era mucho más simple y cotidiana, asombrosamente simple. Pero quizás, para efectos prácticos y específicos a la ocasión precisada, ayude a recordar que ella, como otras colegialas de su edad, tomaba el subterráneo para ir a casa del colegio y viceversa todos los días (y en la estación donde se baja, la más cercana a casa, está también su bicicleta, como la de tantas otras personas que son diferentes a ella). Hanabi había nacido princesa y en ocasiones se esforzaba por no serlo. No quería un chofer, resultaba demasiado ostentoso y llamativo. Pero hasta que no insistió a su padre en que le dejara abrir cuentas de redes sociales no se preguntó por qué podía andar por ahí como chica normal y esto por lo que rogaba no. Es decir, Hinata-nee-sama había sido secuestrada cuando era una niña así que solo era natural que su padre temiera por su seguridad. Entonces, ¿por qué le permitía vivir tan libertinamente, entiéndase que esto es la realidad normal para el resto de los mortales pero no, digamos, para una señorita de su categoría? La respuesta era sucinta, porque a pesar del éxito de las empresas y acciones de su padre todo estaba protegido bajo el misterioso nombre de _Grupo Kaiten_ y no de un solo individuo como Hyūga Hiashi, por citar un ejemplo. Hanabi y Hinata estaban aún más protegidas y tenían los privilegios de vivir una vida normal porque la última vez que aparecieron de cara a la sociedad, en ese aspecto, fue para una revista importante donde posaron como una familia recién establecida. Hinata tenía cinco años y Hanabi era un bebé y aquella foto y entrevista respectiva era casi la única fuente por la que se sabía de las hijas de Hiashi-sama. En cuanto a redes sociales el peligro era casi más inmediato, su padre conocía de los impulsos adolescentes y las telarañas amenazantes del mundo virtual; y en ese aspecto no había cedido, Hanabi no preguntó, ni volvió a insistir, tenía menos edad de la que tiene ahora, pero Hiashi le dijo que las hijas del presidente Obama, Sasha y Malia, tampoco tenían acceso a redes sociales. Hanabi no se sintió tan abatida después de aquello, pero con el pasar de los años y tras haberse topado con algunas películas maduró la idea de que realmente no estaba sola. Que entre la muchedumbre había camuflados con la intención de protegerla desde la anonimidad de su padre; y tendría sentido que nunca hubiera sufrido acoso, que era tan común, como sucedía a decenas de muchachas de su edad.

Nunca, sin embargo, había visto caras sospechosas o familiares las veces que las había buscado; llegó a vivir con la idea incierta de tener guardianes fantasma que a lo mejor existían y a lo mejor no. De modo que vivía en el privilegio de la normalidad y al llegar a la estación, y en el camino a ella cuando ya se había despedido de sus amigos, era como entrar en un silencio apacible, casi el único que tenía durante el día. Esperaba el tren junto a las demás personas sin un pensamiento en particular, pero con el semblante sosegado. Un día, casi por accidente, vio a Kiba entre los demás pasajeros. Lo había observado durante unos momentos, con la agradable sorpresa de reconocer una cara conocida, pero volvió a ser la misma persona individual de siempre. No habían hablado nunca y técnicamente no se conocían. Y pasaron varios días hasta que él finalmente se fijó en su presencia y, alegre, se acercó a saludar. «Tú eres la hermana de Hinata, ¿verdad?», le había preguntado con cierto aire jactancioso y luego le tocó la punta de la nariz. La segunda vez que lo hizo Hanabi le dio un manotazo, molesta. Las veces siguientes le apretaba la nariz graciosamente, Hanabi quería matarlo. Normalmente, Akamaru era demasiado grande así que la gente con frecuencia evitaba pasar junto a él y no había muchas personas cerca cuando conversaban. Eran unos cuantos días, nada más, y apenas unos instantes egoístas mientras abordaban el tren que les correspondían. Kiba a veces subía al mismo y en esas ocasiones había sido incómodo despedirse para luego abordar la misma ruta. Así que sin más se echaba junto a ella y le seguía hablando en voz muy alta. Hanabi empezaba a sentir el calor exponencial y fue la primera vez que notó que sentía algo por ese imbécil.

La estación estaba menos poblada de lo habitual, pero todavía no era la hora de salir de los trabajos. Había decoraciones que recordaban el día de San Valentín y más allá estaba un hombre dentro de un traje de conejo gigante junto a un letrero que decía que se daban abrazos gratis. Hanabi caminó al lugar de siempre, al lugar donde lo veía y esperaba el tren; pero de repente el aire era pesado y todo le parecía vano e intrascendente, hasta lo que ella sentía. Lo que creía sentir o lo que había sentido. Y si era auténtico estaba segura de que no se trataba de otra cosa que una etapa. Al fin y al cabo solo se veían de vez en cuando y uno no debe ilusionarse por esas casualidades de la vida. Los chocolates que cargaba en una graciosa mochilita a la espalda también le parecieron vanos y comerciales y dudó si no sería mejor regresar, irse a un lado donde no encontraría a Kiba y comérselos ella sola para acabar el día, y volver a casa en calma.

Hanabi se detuvo junto a una columna de cemento y contempló el ir y venir de los trenes y de los transeúntes para quienes no existía el día de San Valentín.

—¡Oe!

Se dio la vuelta sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Así que, después de todo, Kiba sí había ido a ese sitio; le saludaba con una mano alzada, como siempre, y lucía un poco cansado y aburrido. Hanabi, todavía observándole detenidamente, le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento breve. Kiba sonrió, más relajado, y le revolvió el cabello, el cabello que Hanabi había planchado por la mañana, el cabello que había atado con tanto mimo en una cola alta, Kiba lo revolvió amistosamente y ella no lo evitó a tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Kiba, mientras Hanabi se soltaba el pelo y lo volvía a amarrar— ¿Me trajiste chocolates?

—No.

Kiba frunció el ceño y contrajo el rostro en mueca de decepción inconsciente.

—Pero a Akamaru sí.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Es decir, chocolates no, por supuesto. Pero encontré unas croquetas de perro, me aseguraron que eran muy buenas. Espero que le gusten.

Mientras decía eso se quitaba la mochililla de la espalda. Del interior sacó un paquete con un lazo rojo y la marca de las croquetas y la imagen de un perro adulto. Sonrió para sí misma, que era lo mismo que echarle las cosas en cara a Kiba, y llamó a Akamaru, que olisqueaba el suelo al otro lado de su amo. Al escuchar su nombre el can alzó la cabeza y con el coqueteo de Hanabi agitando la bolsita acudió dando trotecitos. Hanabi sacó las croquetas, que tenían forma de huesito pequeño, y le ofreció una a Akamaru, que le olisqueó la mano primero y luego tomó la croqueta entre los labios y se la comió aparte. Hanabi lo observaba, sonriendo, aliviada que le gustaran.

—Oye, no lo consientas mucho —Kiba la apuntó con un dedo—. Es más hijueputa de lo que aparenta.

—No estés celoso.

Kiba se volvió, indignado.

—No tengo que estar celoso.

Hanabi, que le daba otra de las galletas a Akamaru, dejó la bolsita en el suelo para que las alcanzara por su cuenta y se incorporó mirándolo.

—En realidad estoy repartiendo chocolates. —Dijo— Así que aún tengo alguno para ti.

Hanabi rio entre dientes al verle en aquella pequeña broma. A Kiba se le había iluminado el rostro como a un niño pequeño, «¿De verdad?», le dijo, pero ya se había acercado y se frotaba las manos con impaciencia.

Hanabi le dio la caja de bombones. Era más grande la bolsita de Akamaru, era roja, tenía un lindo moño hecho de cinta y frases como _I love you, Love is just love, You are my heart,_ _Happy Valentine's Day_ y _You give me the kind of feeling people write novels about_ grabadas en la tapa. Kiba no leyó ninguna. Hanabi le miraba, entretenido quitando las cintas adhesivas de los costados, pensando que la oportunidad de declararse había pasado ahí, justo frente a sus ojos, mientras Kiba quitaba la tapa y admiraba el contenido, se había desvanecido fugaz como el paso de un cometa, apacible como la corriente de un río. En su mente Hanabi solo le decía que le parecía que era una persona genial. Que había hecho sus tardes menos aburridas y que le agradaba estar con él. Le decía que le gustaba, que sentía ese tipo de cosas por él; pero eso no cambiaba nada de lo anterior. Al final no lo pudo decir y aquellas cosas discurrían también como escapa la arena entre los dedos de la mano. Hanabi tragó con dificultad. Sintió que se sonrojaba así que respiró hondo, mirando para otro lado.

—Oye, esto está muy bueno —Dijo Kiba con la boca ensanchada. Masticaba dos bombones a la vez—. ¿Los hiciste tú?

A su lado Hanabi estaba como siempre, excepto que no llevaba el uniforme del colegio. La misma miradilla altiva, los mismos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como si no quisiese juntarse demasiado.

—Por supuesto que no. Los compré por ahí, y además a precio de oferta.

Kiba tragó y rompió a reír. Se echó otro chocolate a la boca, todavía divertido.

—Yo acepto tu amor, Hanabi. Aunque tú no me lo des.

Hanabi bufó rodando los ojos.

Kiba siguió comiendo, le ofreció algunos, Hanabi tomó uno con el papelillo sin tener idea de lo que escogía. Lo mordió por la mitad, estaba relleno de caramelo. Para cuando se hubo comido la otra mitad tenía la boca empalagada, pero no hizo gestos que lo evidenciaran.

—Oye, —Hanabi le miró. Kiba se había comido la mitad de la caja, volvía a poner la tapa y se la colocaba debajo del brazo, todavía masticaba, tragó con cierta dificultad y se pasó la manga por la boca.—, yo también tengo algo para ti.

—¿Qué es?

Kiba rebuscaba dramáticamente en sus bolsillos.

—Nada. Espero que no esté apachurrado. Pon las manos.

Hanabi extendió las manos con las palmas arriba, todavía indecisa.

—¿También tengo que cerrar los ojos?

—No. Puedes dejarlos abiertos. A menos que también quieras un besito —Kiba ladeó la sonrisa. Hanabi le desaprobó, sin cerrar los ojos.

Del interior de su chaqueta Kiba sacó un perrito de peluche, blanquísimo y peludo, con ojitos grandes y un corazón de hilo bordado en una de sus orejas caídas. Se lo puso a Hanabi en las manos, Hanabi escrutaba con fijeza los rasgos lobunos y la lengua rosa que asomaba entre la sonrisa del muñeco.

—Se llama Hiashi —dijo Kiba—. Míralo, se parece.

Hanabi le miró, casi rompiendo a reír.

—¿Qué? ¿Como mi padre? No puedo tener un peluche que se llame igual que mi padre.

El perrito se sentaba en las palmas, tenía la nariz rosada, era suave al tacto y ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza en una expresión tierna.

—Entonces se llama Hanabi. Pero no se parece a ti.

Hanabi no pudo evitarlo; la felicidad se explicaba por sí sola. Sonreía, sonreía para sí y para su ridículo tocayo inanimado.

—¿Qué raza es?

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—San Valentín, supongo.

—¿Como la San Bernardo?

—Ajá.

—Gracias, Kiba.

Hanabi, como ocurría siempre, intentaba ocultar la dicha infinita; como si eso la hiciera débil frente a él. Sostenía el coso en su pecho y en él sonreía, sonreía de verdad, y demonios, Kiba no entendía por qué estaba tan feliz con una cosa tan insignificante. Ojalá Hanabi riera de un momento a otro, como parecía que pasaría. Aun si el motivo era solo para llenar aquel espacio en medio de los dos; no importaba. La sonrisa de Hanabi era como una gota de pureza, pureza o luz o lo que fuera que no era de todos los días; en fin, como esas mierdas románticas.

—Oye, Hanabi, vamos a hacernos una foto.

Los rastros de sonrisa se desvanecieron definitivamente.

—Kiba, sabes que no…

—Relájate, solo es un corazón con las manos.

Hanabi le miró como si fuera un fenómeno.

—¡No me mires así!

—Eres cursi. Eres demasiado ridículo, y no sé si reírme de ti o despreciarte.

—Pon la mano rápido. No, espera, aquí no. Es más romántico con las estrellas de fondo, vamos afuera.

—Zángano, no vas a ver estrellas en la ciudad.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

—No seas refunfuñona, flaca. Entonces con las luces de la ciudad. ¡Vamos!

Tomó a Hanabi de la mano porque ella parecía no dispuesta a seguirle en aquel sinsentido.

—Espera. —Dijo Kiba. Pasaron una máquina expendedora de largo y la obligó a retroceder sus pasos.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Quiero café.

Hanabi casi sintió un pinchazo, se sintió terriblemente aludida y temió que no lo pudiera controlar; pero Kiba se había dado la vuelta y metía los billetes en la máquina expendedora. El ruido sordo de los trenes y la muchedumbre la hizo sentirse un tanto más tranquila. Hanabi quizás no supiera hornear tan bien como Hinata, pero hacía un café que hasta su abuelo, que tomaba dos tazas por la mañana y dos tazas por la tarde y los había juzgado todos, en cafeterías y restaurantes exquisitos, le elogiaba. Imaginó una escena de finales tontos en que vivían en un apartamento espacioso, Hanabi se levantaba primero, y cuando Kiba entraba por la cocina con cara adormilada ella le esperaba con el mejor café del planeta.

Sonrió burlona en este lado del universo.

—¿Es que necesitas valor descafeinado o qué?

—No, con cafeína. —Respondió todavía de espaldas— No me hace efecto, pero da igual. Sabe mejor.

Hanabi esperó pacientemente a que sacara la lata de la máquina. No sonreía. Miraba con fijeza la espalda de Kiba y su parloteo incesante y a su alrededor la esperanza se convertía en algo más tangible. Pensaba que algún día haría café para él.

Lo de la foto no fue cosa fácil y hacer un corazón entre dos manos dispares tenía más ciencia de la que aparentaba. Kiba tenía las manos rígidas y se reía por no poder mantener la forma aun cuando Hanabi le ponía la mano como debía ser. Además era de noche ya, la luz no era favorable, tuvieron que caminar un buen tramo hasta dar con un parquecillo con pocas personas, tranquilo, y Kiba no tomaba la foto porque le daba demasiada risa y movía el celular y las personas le miraban. Hanabi acabó haciéndolo y lo que resultó fue un corazón risible, parecía tener un tumor del lado izquierdo, que era la mano de Kiba, del lado derecho era considerablemente pequeño y parecía que le faltaba respirar, y en una esquina se asomaba la nariz de Akamaru. En fin, muy diferente de los que aparecen en internet, pero aun así Kiba lo subió a redes sociales y guardó el celular cuando la foto iba por los veinte ' _Me gusta_ '.

Se sentaron en una banca vacía _._ Akamaru les seguía pegado a Kiba y se sentó sobre los cuartos traseros cuando los humanos se detuvieron. Giró su enorme cabeza y los miró serio como la muerte. Parecía extrañado, y se levantó y volvió a sentarse más cerca de ellos y aunque el espacio entre Kiba y Hanabi era estrecho para su tamaño, forzó el hocico y cuando se dio por satisfecho bufó por la nariz, como si quisiese hacerse notar. Hanabi le acarició el copete, sonriendo en silencio.

Habían estado riéndose de la gente en las redes sociales, mientras Kiba monitoreaba su propia foto. Habían visto a Ino, con un vestido elegante y haciéndose una selfie de cara divertida con Sai detrás; Kiba decía que era un rígido y ambos le hacían gracia. Le hacía gracia también imaginar a Sakura _stalkeando_ inútilmente las fotos de Sasuke, que eran solo cinco, cuatro paisajes de internet y un cachorro de Akita Inu con el sucinto pie de foto "Shiro". Pero el momento insuperable fue ver el comentario de Sasuke, quien se había tomado la rarísima molestia de contestar a los comentarios de sus acosadoras que preguntaban cuál era su compañía preferida para el día de San Valentín. Sasuke había contestado con una imagen sacada de internet: una mesa para uno, en un restaurante lujoso y las servilletas pulcramente dobladas sobre el plato y una botella de vino.

—No se le niega el humor —reflexionó Hanabi.

—Sasuke tiene cuentas de redes por Naruto, lo obligó a reabrirlas para que no fuera un mamón tan solitario y tuviera contacto con el mundo. A Sasuke ya no lo acosan tanto, pero en la escuela era algo así como su pesadilla personal. No se le acercaban, ya sabes, a hablarle y eso, pero por internet era un infierno. Es un bastardo cínico —añadió Kiba sin indignaciones, volviendo a ver la réplica en línea—. Ahora nadie sabe mucho dónde está ni qué hace. Imagino que el imbécil de Naruto debe saberlo.

Kiba se encogió de hombros escatimándole importancia. Hanabi había asentido a su relato pero Kiba no la veía. Le observó callar. Uchiha Sasuke no era más que un nombre asociado a unos cuantos rumores. Kiba volvía a abrir la caja de chocolates y le echaba un mordisco a uno en silencio, alejándolo para ver de qué era el relleno. Hanabi bajó los ojos hasta su regazo. Sostenía el peluchito con ambas manos y se ensimismó en su carita tierna. El muñeco era pequeño y cabía en la mochililla que traía, pero Hanabi lo tenía en las piernas.

—Ese es tu regalo del día blanco. Así que no pidas otra cosa.

Hanabi sonríe con sus sonrisas tenues y le voltea a ver. Kiba se come otro chocolate.

—¿Cómo puedes comerte tantos en tan poco tiempo?

Le extendió la caja. Hanabi miró brevemente los pocos que quedaban y negó.

—Son para ti.

—¿Y qué gracia tiene que me los coma todos?

Hanabi sintió que le miró más tiempo del prudente. Tomó un chocolate y lo masticó con lentitud. El pedazo se disolvió en su boca, el dulce le llenó las papilas gustativas, le pasó paulatinamente por el esófago, se le fue a los pechos, a los hombros, al vientre. Kiba comía sin decir nada y en ese mismo silencio la embargó un candor; empezó a recordar lo que sentía por él. Quererlo, amarlo, que le gustase; ni siquiera lo sabía con exactitud y cada vez que se sumergía a reflexionarlo, a alcanzar la verdad indiscernible entre aquellas tres cosas un llamarada llegaba a abrasarle, a expulsarla y relegarla a la eterna incertidumbre. Hanabi raras veces intentaba distinguir lo que era aquello o siquiera ponerle un nombre. Estar con Kiba significaba olvidarse de algo tan trivial y tener un espacio para ser una parte de ella misma que hasta entonces desconocía. Estar tranquila, estar alerta, estar bien, estar sin otras partes de su vida. Estar desafiándole un momento y al siguiente, mientras se limitaba a escucharle, darse cuenta que en su interior había sonidos imperceptibles que comenzaban a hablarle de lo que sentía. Era minúsculo, era ocasional, era dormir con un recuerdo cálido; era superficial y era vano, valía mierda y a lo mejor era puramente físico; era, tal vez, que Kiba era demasiado irrevocable en ella.

—¿Te importa que les diga quién eres?

Kiba encendía y apagaba la pantalla de su celular sin verle. Hanabi imaginó los cotilleos virtuales. Se encogió de hombros sin alzar la vista.

—Que se jodan. No se los voy a decir, esa gente no tiene vida.

—Tú tampoco tienes mejores motivos que aparentar.

Kiba exhaló despacio.

De repente Hanabi vio el celular a dos centímetros de su nariz. Se echó para atrás instintivamente y lo apartó con la mano.

—¿Qué?

—Tu número. Tengo que tener el número de mi novia.

Hanabi sonrió con suavidad. Los árboles del parque estaban adornados de luces de colores y las personas miraban el luminoso follaje. Aún rascaba a Akamaru, pero podía imaginar a Kiba extendiéndole el aparato con aquella sonrisa jactanciosa, seguro de sí mismo.

—Deja de decir sandeces.

—No me jodas, ¿qué es eso?

—¿Qué? ¿Sandeces? La clase de cosas que estás diciendo.

—Nunca crees lo que digo.

—Es que dices puras exageraciones. En tus historias, tú siempre eres el héroe.

—Más te vale que me hayas sido fiel. Yo te he sido fiel todo este tiempo.

—No insistas. —Dice Hanabi riendo.

Pasan un rato más en silencio, Kiba le cuenta de la exponencial popularidad de su foto malograda y Hanabi sonríe.

—Cuándo es tu cumpleaños. —Le pregunta. Kiba sonríe con malicia.

—El 7 de julio. Pero no vayas a regalarme nada, ¿eh? Ya no quiero tener deudas contigo.

Hanabi sonríe con suavidad.

—¿Y el de Akamaru?

—El 7.

—¿De julio? ¿El mismo día?

Parecía un chiste. Kiba asintió intentando no reír.

—Oye, pero a Akamaru sí le tienes que regalar algo. No te va a perdonar si no le regalas nada ahora que sabes cuándo cumple.

Akamaru movió las orejas, Hanabi las sintió en su muslo. Se echó a reír imaginando las tiendas de mascotas y los catálogos que empezaría a ver al llegar a casa.

—¿Y tú? ¿Ya cumpliste? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Debía de ser obvio, pero Hanabi se sonrojó en la oscuridad. No esperaba la piedra de vuelta.

—El 27 de marzo.

—¿Siete también? Es el número de la suerte.

—Siete y veintisiete no son el mismo número.

—Pero tienen el siete ahí. Es de buena suerte, Hanabi. Es el número de hijos que vamos a tener. Vamos a tener siete hijos.

—No voy a tener siete hijos. Y contigo mucho menos.

—Ya dices. Se te olvida que ya tenemos un perro juntos.

Hanabi miró a Akamaru frunciendo el ceño gravemente. Hanabi, Akamaru, y la palabra madre flotaban en su mente.

—Podríamos adoptarlos si no quieres tenerlos. Seríamos como… ¿cómo se llaman esa pareja que tienen muchos hijos raros?

—¿Famosos? Angelina Jolie y Brad Pitt.

—Esos. ¿Cuántos hijos tienen?

Hanabi lo pensó un momento.

—Cinco. O seis, no recuerdo bien.

—Pues nosotros vamos a tener siete. No perderemos contra ellos, Hanabi.

—Estás loco.

Kiba asintió con una mueca.

—¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?

Hanabi dudó un momento, desviando el rostro.

—Catorce.

—¡Ahh! —Dijo Kiba con un repentino tono desdeñoso— ¡Pero si estamos bien! Yo cumplo veinte este año; cuando tú tengas diecinueve ni se va a notar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Digo que ya no vamos a tener que molestarnos en ocultar nuestro amor. Y tu papá tendrá que aceptarnos cuando empecemos a adoptar a nuestros siete hijos.

Sonaba tan mierda que él también se echó a reír.

Hanabi quiso hacerlo pero no lo logró del todo. Quedaban reminiscencias de aquellas señales canturreándole para sus adentros, aquellas que le hablaban de esa sensación reconfortante que había empezado a sentir hacia Kiba; pero eran solo reminiscencias. Tragó con ciertas dificultades intentando parecer simpática. Se sentía pequeña. Se sentía pequeña e inexperta e insegura. Siempre lo había sabido, y se preguntó si sería así como se verían, si sería así como se sentiría con él: como un chiste andante.

—Y el número para cuándo.

—No seas imbécil.

—Así que eres de las clásicas…

Hanabi fruncía las cejas.

—¿Qué hablas?

—…y lo quieres a la manera antigua…

Pero lo entendió demasiado tarde, cuando Kiba había hincado una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella y le sujetaba la mano con firmeza. Hanabi se congeló en su sitio. Kiba se aclaró la garganta en medio de la risilla burlesca.

—Hyūga Hanabi, ¿q…?

—¡Qué estupideces haces! ¡No seas idiota, párate ya! ¡Párate, te digo que te pares!

Y lo obligó a pararse a punta de patadas. Kiba volvió a sentarse riendo todavía, sobándose el lugar donde Hanabi lo había pateado. Al sentarse se dio cuenta que Hanabi no reía y refunfuñó armándose de paciencia, repentinamente malhumorado.

—Demonios, Hanabi, solo era una broma. No te pongas así. Cuando te conocí tenías esa misma cara estreñida, como si no pudieras aguantar que todos fueran más ineptos que tú. Pensaba que eras una amargada y creída como los demás.

Hanabi no respondió. No tenía el ceño apretado, pero su cara era un silencio absoluto.

—De todas formas no sé por qué es tan difícil —se quejó Kiba, simplista—, ni que fuera la octava maravilla del planeta.

En el parque, las parejas y los grupos de amigos todavía pululaban por ahí. La noche era menos frenética, y las luces en las ramas de los árboles daban un tenue resplandor rojizo. A lo lejos se escuchaba el agua de una fuente ornamental, y los comercios cercanos aún recibían transeúntes y comensales. Kiba esperó que Hanabi lo instara a seguir, era lo justo y predecible de cualquier conversación; pero Hanabi muchas veces era injusta y en su hablar todavía más impredecible. Tenía el rostro serio, se ocupaba en la minuciosa tarea de observar al peluchín en sus manos y luego, desencajarse la mochililla de la espalda y guardarlo ahí, volver a ponérsela, quizás ya ni le interesaba en lo absoluto.

—Creo que me marcharé pronto.

Kiba se pasó la mano por el pelo y se inclinó acodándose en sus rodillas. Movía la pierna nerviosamente.

—Ya sabía que te gusto, Hanabi.

Hanabi alzó la mirada con sorpresa. Pero al instante matizó en un disgusto sosegado, despectivo, desdeñoso.

—Qué presumido.

—Mierda, déjame terminar. No lo has pensado, ¿verdad? Te la vives insultándome pero hay cosas que no puedes captar por ti misma. —Recalcó empujándole la frente con un dedo— ¿Qué día es hoy, ah?

—Sábado.

—¿De verdad crees que iba a estar en una puta estación de trenes un puto sábado?

Hanabi se encogió de hombros, tenía la voz hecha nudos. La realidad, no obstante, iba cayendo incómoda y se sentía incapaz de pensar con claridad.

—Oye —Kiba alzó la barbilla.

—Modera tu tono jactancioso.

No creía que dudara pero fue aquello lo que encontró cuando miró a Hanabi y sentirlo fue como un golpe en el pecho.

—Solo tengo ojos para ti.

—Supongo.

Suspiró. No creía que Hanabi le hubiese escuchado, sintió el claro término de las cosas y aunque tampoco podía creer que aquello realmente hubiera salido de su boca, sus palabras insignificantes y risibles, habían caído en terreno blando, se diluyeron irremediablemente como se diluyen las expectativas suaves y débiles. Hanabi seguía a su lado, pero se había apartado con sigilo, se había ido lejos, a un sorpresivo abismo, un abismo que Kiba no podía salvaguardar. Hanabi subió las rodillas lentamente a la banca, y las abrazó contra el mentón.

Kiba no supo qué decir, maldijo en voz baja y las palabras se las llevó el transcurrir del tiempo. Hanabi tampoco volvió a decir nada, tras unos minutos ya no se veía tan herida, resurgía, emergía tranquila aunque muda, y pronto el correr de los segundos parecía haber lavado esas cosas que no se decían siempre. Kiba se sintió mejor al verla. Después de todo charlaban en la estación del tren y lo demás era accesorio. La calma, el silencio se fueron prolongando, y Kiba pensó entonces que nunca le había rozado los dedos. Intentó asumirlo como un pensamiento pasajero, pero acabó por lanzarle una mirada imperiosa. Hanabi era ajena e ignoraba. Apretó los labios, se ajustó la bufanda al cuello, Kiba volvió a mirar al frente, tragando en seco, maldiciendo; la noche era tranquila y corrió una brisa fría. Transcurrieron algunos minutos, escasos, más hasta que Kiba rio suave, entre dientes, se rascó la nuca, estiró las manos por detrás del cuello. Miró el cielo, más allá de los altos edificios que se recortaban en oscuridades insondables contra la noche, más allá de esos puntitos de luz de cerca y a lo lejos y la repentina calma le hacía parecer estar solo, en paz; pero tuvo una vaga noción de tener compañía espléndida. Era Hanabi, joder, estaba ahí aunque estuviera lejos. Le gustaba y con el tiempo quizá había empezado a adorarla. Y le bastaba. ¿Por qué la había hecho sentir así? ¿Por qué carajo algo tan simple era tan difícil de creer? Los pensamientos se le escapaban ya. Kiba arquea una ceja al vacío del horizonte, meditabundo, casi derrotado. Akamaru giró la cabeza todavía entre ambos y volvió a respirar fuerte. Deseaba volver a tocarle la mano, esta vez concienzudamente; no obstante eran perfectos los recuerdos de las veces que habían esperado juntos en la estación. La miró, bajaba lentamente las rodillas y miraba al suelo para no patear a Akamaru. La miró un segundo que se le hizo eterno. Kiba le tocó el antebrazo, llamando su atención, y le dio un beso. Se dieron un beso. Le apartó el mechón del rostro. Se sentía bien. Sabía a chocolates, a caramelo, a juventud, a café, a vida. Les gustó, y se besaron de nuevo y otra vez y una vez más, entrelazaron los dedos sin advertirlo. Akamaru gruñó bajito, porque los entrelazaron sobre su pelaje. Kiba deslizó la lengua en la boca de Hanabi, acarició la suave línea de su mandíbula, trepidó los dedos por su nuca descubierta. Casi se corre. Pero era de noche, el cuerpo de Akamaru le tapaba, y tal intimidad fue recuperarse el uno al otro, en las charlas de la estación, algo intrínseco que nunca se habían permitido. Cuando dejaron de besarse Kiba le sonrió sobre los labios, aún le acariciaba el rostro y se separó lo suficiente para verla; sonrió con coquetería, interrogante silencioso. Hanabi se dejó ir, en una sonrisa tenue de la misma clase de felicidad infinita que al haber recibido el peluche. Kiba la soltó en buenos términos, frotándole el hombro. Le pellizcó la mejilla entre los falanges.

—¿Ya me vas a dar tu número o qué?

Había algo en ese beso, algo más allá que el día de San Valentín. Hanabi quizás idealizaba a Kiba, pero debajo de toda esa mierda ridícula tenía la sensación de que jamás podría arrancarse ese beso de los labios. Para bien o para mal. Jamás.

—Me gustas, Kiba.

Kiba volvió a reír bajito, le agarró el rostro y le dio besos tronados en la mejilla. Hanabi cerró los ojos preparándose para lo peor, que era aquello. Con aquel ruido podría haber explotado otra bomba. Kiba le dio más besos, Hanabi tenía los pómulos en una sonrisa inexorable; el corazón le latía con un palpitar intenso pero sordo, como si tuviese miedo de latir más fuerte. Kiba y le puso el celular en las manos para que escribiera el bendito número y le dio más besos arrimándose a ella. Hanabi lo hizo.

—Me babeas, apártate.

—Más tarde te mando una foto de Akamaru. Vas a ver que sí es cabrón como te dije.

Hanabi sonrió con ligereza.

—No vayas a quedarte dormido.

—No, flaquita-umpa-lumpa. ¿No quieres otro besito?

Hanabi, con el rostro sereno y gentil apenas, se limpió la mejilla en un gesto exagerado. Agitó la mano en el aire unas cuantas veces y con la otra mano acarició a Akamaru en la cabeza.


End file.
